


Пока никто не слышит

by Anko_RRT



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_RRT/pseuds/Anko_RRT
Summary: А большего мне и не надо.





	Пока никто не слышит

Я понятия не имею, когда началось всё это безумие. Кажется, я шла по старому школьному коридору и столкнулась с девушкой, которая, не оборачиваясь, убежала. Я долго смотрела ей вслед.

У тебя очень тёплые ладони. Я всё ещё вспоминаю о том, как ты впервые позволила нашим пальцам соприкоснуться. Пусть ты и сделала вид, что ничего не произошло, я будто почувствовала искру, промелькнувшую между нами. Тогда я поняла, что окончательно сошла с ума и отдалась в твоё распоряжение. Даже сейчас, вспоминая те моменты, я чувствую, как мои щёки пылают.

Ты оказалась на два года старше меня. Я была очень удивлена, узнав об этом, ведь твои грациозные руки с тонкими запястьями, красивые, еле выступающие скулы, огромные глаза с длинными ресницами и заметным отсутствием всякого макияжа делали тебя на вид почти моей ровесницей.

Губы у тебя мягкие, тонкие и чувственные. Я думала, что умру от неловкости, если ты заметишь, как я их рассматриваю. Ты никогда не позволяла мне заходить слишком далеко, отворачиваясь и идя по своим делам, вызывая в моей голове бурю разочарования. 

Целуешься ты всегда медленно, чувственно и воздушно, оставляя сладкое послевкусие на губах. Я обожаю чувствовать твой язык, скользящий по нижней губе и слегка прикусывающий её, когда ты решаешь углубить поцелуй, и твои руки, медленно скользящие по моему телу и задерживающиеся на талии. Я в такие моменты приобнимаю тебя, закидывая руки на плечи, и расслабляюсь, чувствуя, как меня ведёт от одного лишь поцелуя.

Ты очень быстро захватила всё моё внимание. Я всегда хотела посмотреть на тебя в платье, что красиво выделяло бы тонкие плечи, небольшую изящную грудь и узкую талию, обычно незаметную в твоих огромных толстовках. В первое время я поглядывала на тебя на уроках, до смерти боясь встретиться с тобой взглядом. 

У тебя невероятные ноги. Я обожаю гладить их парой пальцев, медленно поднимаясь от щиколоток до внутренней части бедра и задерживаясь там. Когда я так делаю, твой взгляд становится до невозможности затуманенным и оттого ещё более привлекательным. Ты стараешься не двигаться и молчишь, но закушенные губы и рука с красивыми ногтями, впивающаяся в простыни, сдаёт тебя с головой.

Ты увлечённо записывала конспект по точным наукам, старательно выводя закруглённые ровные буквы в тетради. У тебя в такие моменты было сосредоточенное лицо с особенно хорошо выраженными правильными чертами. Кажется, ты не замечала никого вокруг себя.

У тебя изящные бёдра, которые ты так волшебно сводила, стоило моей руке подняться немного выше. Пальцы на простыни сжимались усерднее, а ты смотрела прямо мне в глаза.

Мы постепенно начинали общаться и проводить всё время в школе вместе. Я радовалась малейшим продвижениям в наших отношениях и прыгала от радости, как только ты начинала делать первые шаги.

Я понимала, как хорошо, по-особенному себя чувствовала, когда гладила твои волосы прохладными вечерами, а ты, предавшись тёплой истоме, залезала под одеяло и засыпала. Твои глаза уже были прикрыты, а лицо приобретало такой спокойно-умиротворенный вид, что хотелось любоваться до утра.

Я трудно переживаю твой временный отъезд на учёбу в Америке. Ты всегда стремилась к лучшему и неизведанному, ну, а я заканчивала одиннадцатый класс. На носу экзамены, вероятно, определяющие мою дальнейшую жизнь, а без твоей поддержки я не могу даже сосредоточиться. Твои милые ночные сообщения, рассказывающие о новом университете, одновременно радуют и печалят. Иногда мне думается, что лучше бы ты оставила меня здесь, позади, и начала новую жизнь. Я больше не могу терпеть эту разлуку. Я слишком скучаю по твоим тёплым рукам и ставшим уже такими привычными и оттого не менее приятными губам. 

Когда мне приходит твоё сообщение с просьбой подъехать к аэропорту и встретить тебя, я закрываю и вновь открываю глаза, не веря прочитанному. Текст выделяется чёрным по светло-серому, но мне всё ещё представляется, будто я ошиблась. Я стараюсь не цепляться за эту мысль и бегу со всех ног к шкафу, попутно вызывая такси. Возможность увидеть тебя — мечта, недосягаемая и в то же время самая желанная, сокровенная и интимная.

В аэропорту я вижу, как ты бежишь ко мне. В моем теле — невероятный биологический взрыв, гормональный коктейль феромонов и адреналина. Это лучшее из того, что я пережила в жизни. Лучшее из того, что я когда-либо переживу. Лучше, чем концерт Нирваны, где я — в первом ряду.

Я цепляюсь за твою шею, когда запрыгиваю прямо на тебя и обхватываю талию ногами. Ты кружишься, упрямо прижимая к себе до сбившегося дыхания. Не знаю, как ты вообще меня удержала и даже не повалилась наземь, но ощущение получается по-настоящему волшебным. Опускаешь меня аккуратно, будто я сделана из фарфора, и целуешь, как в последний раз. По-своему медленно, чувственно и воздушно, оставляя сладкое послевкусие и даря новый смысл жизни, прикусывая мою нижнюю губу и вызывая лёгкий румянец. Меня снова ведёт от одного поцелуя, а ты лишь улыбаешься. Зарываюсь в кудрявые волосы и понимаю, что ты не изменилась.

Ты вся та же. От красивых умных глаз до тонких лодыжек. От огромных толстовок до больших очков. От отсутствия макияжа до тёплых губ. Моя. Просто моя, вся без остатка. Вдумчивая, аккуратная, почти всегда сдержанная и такая весёлая со мной — кому какая разница, если, несмотря ни на что, пока никто не слышит, ты шепчешь мне на ухо о любви и своём глупом университете?


End file.
